A tool commonly known as a “nut runner” is depicted in FIG. 8, designated with reference numeral 100. In use, nut runner 100 is commonly connected to a right angle (90-degree) swivel connector 200, which in turn is connected to a handheld cable 30. During operation of nut runner 100, it is necessary for the tool to be rotated around its longitudinal axis, usually about 170 degrees in either direction (total rotation of about 340 degrees). This rotation thus also requires +/−170 degrees rotation of 90-degree swivel connector 200. During rotation, tremendous stress is introduced on the wires contained within handheld cable 300. The wires extend through 90-degree swivel connector 200 to make connection with nut runner 100. Rotation of nut runner 100 around 90 degree swivel connector 200 causes severe torsion and strain to the wires.
Known cables and 90-degree swivel connectors are not well suited for this use. The rotation and torsional stress to the wires causes damage and decreased performance and life for the device. A swivel connector, cable, and assembly that withstands the torsional forces to provide better performance and longer life is needed.